


Tattoo Kiss

by kyosohmastan



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Compilation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Surprise Sex, basically everything under the sun since it's a challenge oy vey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosohmastan/pseuds/kyosohmastan
Summary: A one-shot collection of Furuba couple moments ranging from romantic to steamy.A.K.A my side project when I feel like working on something else. *^*
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Kuramae Mine/Sohma Ayame, Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Hiro/Sohma Kisa, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Kyo x Tohru: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> As an adult romance writer, I wanted to challenge myself with different scenarios I haven't written before. So I found a smut challenge on wattpad. Some of them include fluffy, romantic scenarios like the one I have here, but then others are wild. I am cringing before even writing them lol. This whole collection will probably range from me going "Yeah, I'm proud to have written that" to "Please don't associate this with me" oh boy. There are 100 prompts so it will likely take at least a year to complete this.
> 
> This first one actually doesn't have sex in it but there is steam. This fic was requested on tumblr where I was asked to write Tohru lusting after Kyo in the black shirt he wears on his date with Kagura. I was instantly down for it! It takes place right after his date with Kagura in an au where Tohru is actually aware of her feelings for him at this point.
> 
> The title is inspired from the lyrics from "Cardigan" by Taylor Swift. The song just came out so I had to use it~

Faint patters of footsteps came from the kitchen and towards me. It had to be him, and I tried to steady my racing heart as I turned, my mouth full as I said, “Welcome back. Would you like dinner?” All the while, awestruck by him more than I typically was. 

I’ve never seen him in that color before. He had on a black dress shirt that somehow made him more mature instead of boyish. He had been growing lately without the shirt's doing. But he appeared even more so with it. 

I swallowed, trying not to visibly ogle him. I couldn’t when I was more concerned over the solemn expression he had. What had happened on his outing with Kagura? Perhaps he confessed his love to her and got rejected. My chest hurt at the idea of him being in love with her all this time because I...had wanted him for myself. Why couldn’t I just admit it to him?

“Don’t need any,” he said simply, turning and heading up the stairs. 

“Um...okay,” I said, the disappointment evident in my delivery. I never wanted to see him down. No...he’d looked more upset since we got back from the beach house, way before his date with Kagura-san. Something was weighing on him so heavily. I wanted to release him from it.

I turned back to the others. Yuki-kun was narrowing his eyes as he watched Kyo-kun leave. “Don’t worry, Honda-san. He gets in these moods. Don’t let it concern you.”

I couldn’t not worry. I didn’t want to leave him alone, even if he wanted to be by himself. But I didn’t want to pry either. What could I do to help him anyway? 

I continued to eat, but my stomach was in knots. I almost wanted to cough each bite back up.

Shigure-san and Yuki-kun wished me goodnight shortly after dinner. I stayed behind and cleaned up, doing it quicker than usual. I just had to see him. 

I tip-toed up the stairs, then reached his door. I raised my arm to knock on it, pausing to rethink everything. However, my intuition told me to go to him. I gathered my courage and knocked. He opened the door relatively quickly. Maybe somehow, he was eager to see me. _Or_ maybe I was wishfully thinking.

My eyes met his chest, that black shirt, then traveled to his beautiful face. I had planned out in my head what I was going to say. I was simply going to ask if he was alright. But words failed me. My mouth gaped as I took him in in the pitchest shade of black. He needed to wear that often.

His brow quirked. “Did you break?”

“Um..” I finally said. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t expect you to answer that quickly. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed really depressed when you came in.”

He sighed through his nose. And I wondered if he’d sound like that if I’d-

“I’m fine,” he answered. “I don’t want you to worry about something that isn’t an issue in the first place.” He stepped aside, and I came into his room.

I had my doubts. He hadn’t seemed fine in a really long time. “Are you sure? I want to do what I can to help you.” The room was lit only by the lamp on his desk. It was rather dim. It made the dark of his shirt stand out more and, in return, his skin seemed bright in contrast. He looked like autumn cursed him, in the way his orange hair turned auburn in the lighting. How had I not noticed how vibrant he was? The colors that made him was something I’d never seen on anyone else. It was entirely him.

“I’m...good.” He shut the door, turning to me and examining my intuitive stare. “Tohru?”

“I’m sorry.” If I was freaking him out with my stares, I wouldn’t be surprised. “Um..that shirt?”

He shook his head once when I didn’t say anything more. “What about it?”

“You look...very handsome in it. I love the color on you.”

His nose scrunched. That wasn’t the reaction I’d been hoping for. But when he made a brief laugh, relief flooded me. “Are you sure you’re not the one who’s not okay?” He patted my head as he moved over to his futon, gracefully landing on it.

“Oh, I’m fine!” He was probably joking. I should have known. I followed, sitting a few feet beside him. 

“Good.” He looked down, resting his arms on his bent knees. “As long as you’re okay, I’m fine too.”

How was that so? How could I impact him that much? “But you know, you can talk to me if something’s troubling you. Ever since we got back from vacation, you’ve seemed very down.”

His timid smile faded away. I was aware I was digging in too deep and pushing him out of his comfort zone. But I cared too much to let it go. 

“There’s just some things on my mind that I shouldn’t tell you.”

I began to wonder...was it his confinement? I’d pushed the thought out of my mind, not wanting to consider it because it brought _myself_ down. But I couldn’t ignore that it was a possibility for him. I wouldn’t let it happen.

“I know about your future, Kyo-kun. What’s going to happen…”

He sat up straight so fast, the futon quaked. “How? Akito-?”

“Yes,” I said regretfully. “If that’s what’s bothering you, I understand. But I want you to know that I’m going to try to stop it from happening.”

He shook his head instantly. “Don’t concern yourself over it. Besides, I’m struggling over more than that.”

More than being imprisoned forever? “What do you mean?”

He raked his hand through his hair, limply grabbing at the strands. “I shouldn’t tell you. Not when my future is set and we’ll be separated.”

“Kyo-kun,” I mumbled helplessly. “Your future isn’t set if I can stop it.”

“I don’t want you to,” he snapped. The reaction made me inch back. “I don’t want you to waste your time with that. You have yourself to think about. You need to focus on graduation.”

“No. I’m not as important as making sure you don’t get locked up because…” There was no way I could exit this conversation without spilling the truth. I dug myself into this. “There’s nothing more important as keeping you with me. I can’t lose you.”

His eyes lightened from their darkness. That hit a nerve. If it was in any way other than a good thing, then I was going to break. “Do you hear yourself? What about your mom.”

“She’s still important but things are changing.” When I thought they never would. But I know I have to live in the present and right then, Kyo-kun was with me. “The only thing I need to keep me whole is you. It would wreck me if you went away. I wouldn’t be able to stand it.”

There was a wonder on him as he looked to me like he’s reading a dense history book. But I was laying it all out there. What more was there to uncover? “You can’t love-” He cut himself off and shook his head. “I’ve done things that would make you change your mind.”

“That’s impossible,” I insist, scooting an inch closer to him while he leaned back. “Nothing you do could change my mind. What is it that you think would?”

He looked as he did when I found him in the forest, curled up, hugging himself as if he desperately needed someone to hold him, to shield him from whatever he’s seen. “I can’t tell you...not yet.”

That wasn’t what was important right now. Because it wouldn’t change my mind either way. “I love you, Kyo-kun,” I whispered, cautiously putting my hand on his knee.

He closes his eyes and turns his head from the wall and away from me. “I’m not supposed to be loved.”

I felt myself bolden. I had to if I was going to attempt to get through to him. I grabbed the collar of that black shirt and gently tugged to get him to look at me. “No. That's not true. I can’t help that I love you. And you deserve it. Everyone deserves love.”

He made himself look to me, and I settled back down again at his comforting gaze. “I can’t accept that. Even if... I love you too.” 

My cheek went wet, and it wasn’t until then that I noticed I was crying. Despite his resistance, he wiped away my tears with his thumbs, holding my cheeks. 

I grasped his wrist, the one he wore the rosary on, and my fingers memorized each of the beads. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He was so close...just enough for me to lean over an inch and touch. I wouldn’t mind going as far as we could while my emotions were at an  impeccable high. 

My other hand pushed half of his bangs back, itching to touch some part of him. Finally, as if it had been years, he smiled. 

I blinked away my tears and smiled back. Whatever he said, whether he was resistant, his actions spoke different. And I chose to listen to them.    
I took a leap and leaned forward, pressing my lips to the corner of his. I tried to gather up courage to give him what I really wanted. But as always, he had more of that than I did when it came to this type of thing. He always did initiate everything. 

He kissed me fully. It was only the lightest press, but it was up to me to take it further. Now that we were there, I had more motivation to return it full force. I tangled my fingers into his hair and took his bottom lip between my teeth, albeit timidly. Was this something he was into? I initially thought maybe he didn’t want me to go so rough. But he didn’t falter as he kissed me again. I closed my eyes, inching back as I felt him move forward, and I laid down. I reached up to make sure he was still there even though I felt his lips on mine. I also had to feel him with my hands. 

I held onto his hips, inching my hands up until I felt the skin under his shirt, and the ridges of muscle on his abdomen as I felt up. Wow, I _was_ feeling him up. I still had to wonder if this was okay, but he didn’t pull back. 

He returned the gesture, stroking the exposed skin on my hipbone with his thumb. There was a tingle in the pit of my stomach unlike anything I felt before. I wanted the ache to go away, but how could I ask? With something as serious as that, I couldn’t be sure if it was the right time. No, at that moment, his kiss was enough. The way he felt me with his cautious fingers was enough. 

I tilted my head back, parting my lips to feel his tongue. He swept it along mine, mapping out each inch of it. For just a few moments, I was able to forget the possibility of him being taken from me. I had him for those few minutes only, and I cherished them.

But, sadly, we had to breathe. He parted and hoisted himself over me. I was rather pleased to see his lips so swollen. 

He tilted his head. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

My cheeks heated. “It just came to me.”

He sat up, bonking my head with his fist as I rose up with him. “No, you probably get it from those romance movies you like to watch.”

“Yes,” I giggled. “I probably did. But it came to me naturally because I love you so much.”

He blushed right back at me. I stroked that red cheek. “You’re so...deserving of my love, Kyo-kun. Don’t think different.”

His smile was small. He still didn’t fully believe it. I’d keep saying it, repeating it like a chant until he did. “Okay, okay. I don’t mind it...telling me you love me. I love you so much, Tohru. I didn’t know so much pain would come with that feeling.”

I stood, pulling him up with me by his hands. I threaded my fingers through his. “It doesn’t have to hurt if you open yourself up to it.” I kissed him again, briefly this time. It was getting late. 

“We’ll see,” he said, his smile dropping again. “I don’t know what we are now…”

I didn’t know myself. But I knew I didn’t want to be just friends. “We don’t have to label anything,” I said, begrudgingly making my way to the door. “But you have me, either way.”

In a gentle whisper, he replied, "I want you to be mine."

I’ve always wanted to hear that from him. I wanted that to be the last thing I heard from him tonight, so I kissed him before he could say more. He returned it so lovingly. I wanted to melt in it forever.

“Goodnight,” I whispered against his lips, leaving quietly. Only then did it register that I’d had my first kiss, but I wouldn’t let it be the last from him. 


	2. Kureno x Arisa: Setting Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past traumatic experiences have prevented Kureno from giving Arisa all the physical affection he wishes he could offer. One night, with his love heightened, he has a feeling that everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this headcanon that Kureno and Arisa held back from sex for a long time since Kureno likely had this negative connotation to it due to Akito manipulating him into doing it with her. Which is a really sad thought. Why do I bring myself sorrow with such thoughts? T_T I wanted to write about him growing from that, being comfortable with her enough to find some peace with it for once, and the opportunity finally arose with this challenge.
> 
> I can't recall ever writing about them before. I never see any fics about them either which is a shame! The beginning takes place right after the manga left off, then a few years later.

“I’m not comfortable doing anything until I get past that.” 

She gaped at him, taking all of that in. Forget everything he said about this curse. A particular curse that Tohru had kept from her for three years. She’d have a phone chat with her about that later. All she could focus on was that the man she was in love with had been abused. 

“I’m so sorry. I...don’t know what to say.” All the times she tried to initiate something with him since they moved in together a month ago. It made sense why he always shrugged her off, changed the subject, or simply left the room. She liked Akito. Saki did, and she trusted the judgment of a psychic. But this was bad. Put her ass in jail kind of bad. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to understand.” He pushed himself off the island in the kitchen and met her at the sink, placing his hands on either side of her on the counter. “But I feel bad. I don’t want to deprive you of anything.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re being ridiculous. Your mental wellbeing is way more important than my deprivation, which I don’t have. I swear.” Not that getting the chance to feel him wouldn’t be nice. She’d thought about that ever since they met. For weeks, in fact, before they were finally reunited again. But she couldn’t hurt him like that. 

“I’ll believe you.” He grimaced, not entirely being the epitome of confidence. “I’ll get there, I promise.”

“Just take your time.” That was all that mattered. As long as she had him there, that’s what she really needed.

* * *

_ Two years later _

She was itching off a sunburn on her shoulders as she entered their room. “Goddamn sun. I want to obliterate it,” she grumbled, going into their narrow bathroom and closing the door. “I need to get out of this swimsuit! It’s making it worse!”

He watched the closed door with amusement. Although, he did feel bad. He lightly tapped on the bathroom door. “I’m going to go find you some aloe vera. Do you want to stay here and change?”

“Yeah, I need to shower too. I’ll probably be ready by the time you get back.” He heard the patter of water on the floor and a violent opening of the shower curtains. “Shit, this hurts like hell,” she muttered.

He chuckled low enough so that she wouldn’t hear and pop out and strangle him. “I’ll be back.” He grabbed the room key from the built-in desk and left into the corridor. There had to be a hundred gift shops on the ship, they had to have aloe vera. Otherwise she would be miserable for the rest of their honeymoon. Of course, he didn’t want that for her.

And he felt responsible for not telling her to put on sunblock. Maybe they shouldn’t spend five hours on the beach.

However, he did get some gratification out of seeing her in a swimsuit. It was hard to keep his resistance when she looked like that. She'd told him as much that she wouldn’t mind if he did make a move. He had to wonder if he was ready, if being in love with her was enough to fight off the pain and memories. Perhaps he could at least try…

He walked into the nearest gift shop and found a tube of aloe vera by the sunblock. It was a relief to find it at the very first store. He still had to get back to the room and get ready for their dinner that night. He wanted to make it fancy for her, which meant he had to dress up. It wasn’t something he minded if it made her happy.

He purchased the sunburn antidote and went back to their room. The shower was off and the bathroom door was open. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror in a red, long, fitted dress, pinning her finished curls at the back of her head. 

Her skin was painstakingly red, yet so inviting. When she turned to face him, his face turned redder than her at how low it was. Her décolletage __ was on full display, revealing her more than her swimsuit had. 

She grabbed her purse from off of their bed. “Why are you looking at me like I’m a meal?” she teased.

Was he? He supposed he’d been starring at her for a while. “Sorry. I’m feeling spacey.” He rifled through their tiny closet in the corner and took out a suit, undressing in front of her. It wasn’t like he hadn’t before. He fixed his jacket into place last, and she evened out his collar.

“Hmm, I might have to have myself a piece of this later,” she mumbled in a way that he could barely hear.

“That’s fine,” he chuckled. He took ahold of her chin and put a small kiss on her lips. “That’s all you get for now. We have plans.”

She appeared struck with wonder as she gaped at him. “Uh, yeah. We can...later.” She pulled him to the door without another word.

He knew “later” meant just making out. He loved those moments and never wanted them to change, but he did wonder what it would be like to take it further. Perhaps it was time. They were on their honeymoon. By tradition, he knew they should’ve at least had it done on their wedding night. And there was a gape in him that was guilty from keeping that from her. He wanted to give her everything, all the things that came with a normal marriage even if she didn’t ask for it.

His thoughts dwindled away as he fixated on her smile while she pulled him along the winding corridors. She was so excited, and he never wanted that light from her to fade away. He would make it so as long as he was alive, as he had promised as her husband. 

They reached their destination at the largest dining hall on the cruise ship, dimly lit by crystal chandeliers with windows encompassing the entire circular ballroom, overlooking the endless dark ocean against the night. 

He relished at the astonished look on her face. “This is way too fancy for me,” she said, walking to the the table the hostess lead them to.

He took his place across from her. “Nothing’s too fancy for you. It’s what you deserve.”

“I grew up in a gang. I’m more used to living at the bottom of the barrel. I’ve never been to a restaurant this nice,” she scoffed. “You act like you don’t know me.”

“I’m just saying it’s what you deserve,” he repeated, smiling despite her hostility. He was always aware that she never meant it. “And to add to the fancy, order whatever you want.”

She hung her head, laughing like a child. “You’re really trying to keep up the gentleman act when the food comes with the trip.”

When she raised her head back up, he melted at her smile as she continued laughing. He never knew one person could cause so much of a tingle in his chest just by their smile or laugh. She was extraordinary. “You got me. Fine.” He smiled back, leaning forward. “Just let me be a gentleman for you anyway?”

She held onto his arm on the table, sipping from the glass of rosé that the waitress had just set down. “You always are. It’s nothing new. I like you that way.”

_Just how I am_. She’d told him as much before, during moments where he showed bouts on insecurity, a reflection of the instances when Akito would downplay his intelligence or worthiness. She was slowly helping him love himself. That alone made him feel like he was ready. He was becoming prepared to face every fear that weighed him down because he felt like a new person in the most positive way. 

He cast his gaze away, shifting his palm onto his cheek as he grinned, marveling at the thought.

Her lips straightened. “What’s up? Why are you smiling like you just saw something naughty?”

He made a small laugh that was still blocked by his hand, framing her in his vision again. It seemed so right...when he loved her this much, when she looked like a goddess in front of him, sunburn and all. “I’m just daydreaming.”

“About what?” 

“Hmm, maybe I’ll tell you _after_ dinner.” 

She pursed her lips, sinking that in. “You don’t make any sense sometimes.”

He could keep her waiting. It was a majority of nerves that was keeping him from saying, _I’m daydreaming about finally making love to you tonight._ He wasn’t confident in how she’d respond to that. But he’d show her later.

“Just you wait. It’ll be a surprise. We have to eat first,” he insisted, and oddly got some gratification from keeping her on her toes.

* * *

She’d been complaining about how full she was on their way back to their room. He knew the steak meal would be too much for her, but her eyes had gotten bigger than her stomach, and he couldn’t protest.

“What’s worse? A full stomach or a sunburn?” he asked, walking two steps behind her along the corridor.

“The sunburn is still hell. At least a full stomach will only last overnight.” She reached behind and he placed the room key into her hand, and that little touch of her skin made him desire more.

With his plan still put into place, he was aware that he’d have to initiate at some point. But when? He’d never been one to put such important moves on anyone before. And he wasn’t exactly smooth when it came to romance. Maybe these things were destined to come naturally. Or perhaps his desire would be enough to make him take the plunge. 

She stopped at their door, ungracefully sliding the card into the slot. She threw her purse beside the door after he closed it behind them. “Fucking hell, I’m so full I want to pass out,” she sighed, stumbling on one foot as she took off her heel then the other, tossing them beside her purse. Fumbled fingers reached behind her to find the zipper on her dress but she couldn’t quite get there. She huffed. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” he replied. He placed his thumb and index finger on the zipper and moved it down, the skin of her back becoming revealed inch by inch. 

His breath shallowed. She likely had no idea since she couldn’t see him. But his need was heightened as the woman he loved was being revealed to him with each slide of the zipped until it reached its mark at the small of her back.

He grimaced to himself. It’s not like he hadn’t seen her naked before. But with the epiphany he’d reached that evening, he was viewing her in a new light. Her body went from something he thought of as beautiful to a desert he wanted to devour. 

He slid the straps down her arms, he tips of his fingers grazing her flushed skin along the way. He let them linger, pressing into her skin gradually.

“Ouch!” she hissed, stepping out of the dress after it fell to the floor at her feet.

“Right, the burn! I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”

“It’s fine. It only hurt for the moment.” She turned, reaching into her hair and pulling out the bobby pins. Strands of curled hair fell to her shoulders. She raised her brows while she held half the pins between her lips. “You’re doing it again,” she mumbled.

“Doing what?” he blinked.

“Looking at me like you want to eat me. You know you can kiss me whenever,” she said matter-of factly, getting the last bobby pin out. 

He smirked, picking each pin out from between her lips. “How am I supposed to kiss you when you have a mouth full of pins?” He kissed her slowly. He wanted to take it slow, savor it and make it last. And he surely wanted more than this.

She returned it, smiling against his lips. “Okay, I won’t make you wait anymore-” she started, but he cut her off by kissing her again, mustering up a lot more passion. The pins in her hand fell to the floor as a result of her surprise, and he tossed the ones he had onto the bed.

He loosely held her arms so as not to irritate her burn. But if he was inflicting pain, she didn’t show it. She only pressed her hands to his chest and leaned into him. Her kiss was as fervent as his, like it’d always been before. But it felt eons different to him given his implication, one he wondered if she could tell. 

He grabbed her bottom, making her gasp enough to break it. “Arisa…” he began.

She shook her head, furrowing her brows and looking right through him. She had an equivalent fire to his that showed in her stare. He hadn’t ever seen her that comfortable showing her feelings. Perhaps it was due to him visibly showing his. 

She put her hands on his that lay on her thin panties. “You know I do want...only if…”

Ease flooded him. Somehow, he wondered if she would turn him down. They were such amateurs to it that he hadn’t known how she would react. And it would be her first time.

He didn’t want to talk much, only show everything he wanted through his touch. He only nodded, smiled to show that everything was fine, and said, “I’m ready...finally.”

“Don’t say ‘finally’.” A giddiness erupted inside her as she embraced him. In the midst of his surprise, he knocked out one thing and undid the back of her bra since the opportunity was there. “You were in the right to wait. It never once kept me from waiting.”

“Then I’m going to reward you with this.” The bra tumbled to the floor alongside her dress. He held her cheek, kissing the other one while getting a small glimpse of her breast. He was contemplating focusing on those first. “Why don’t you go on and lay down?”

When she pulled back, she was smiling, but it had a more mischievous nature. “Is bird man more of a dom then? I’m going to find out a lot more about you tonight.”

His blush was something he couldn’t find a way to hide. He just stood there awkwardly as she removed his jacket and tossed it with her garments. 

She pulled on his tie as she fell onto the bed, and he crashed on top of her. “I’m bringing you down with me,” she snickered. Her bare chest hit his. Although he would’ve preferred the feel it, he held himself up on his palms so he wouldn’t continue to crush her. 

She undid the buttons at his collar, the tips of her finger tickling him as she went through each one. 

He was smiling like a goofball while she pulled the shirt off his arms. She laughed at him. “You look insane right now.”

“I’m excited,” he explained. He took her face in his hands, and placed kisses on her open neck. Her grasp landed on the waist band on his pants, and her fingers dug into them, sliding them down along with his underwear. 

He kicked off his shoes, the pants leaving with them. He pulled back just as his mouth reached her breast. His gaze flickered to her face, and her brows were lowered. “Why are you stopping?”

“I’m sorry.” He hadn’t anticipated being so bashful, but he’d come to the realization that he was finally completely naked in front of her. He found it ridiculous. It wasn’t like he hadn’t before-

He shook away the thought. That didn’t exist. If he thought it did, he’d spiral again, and he didn’t want anything to ruin these important moments. “I’m...shy.”

“You’re a dork.” She ruffled his hair, her smile pulling him all the way back to the now. 

He grinned back, confidence restored. His lips circled around her nipple until he grasped it. He couldn’t see her, but her constant, brief harsh breaths alerted him that everything was okay. That she was okay. That was his priority.

He tested her out, sucking softly one moment then biting the next. She pulled at his hair at his bites and held her breaths. He took it as encouragement to keep it rough. However, he didn't feel like biting ferociously was the right thing to do. He didn’t want to put her in more pain than she already was from her burn. He stuck to nibbles, and when he was content with the treatment of one breast, he went to the other.

She whimpered with the treatment. He smirked as he caught his breath at that sound he’d never heard come out of her. “Look...not that this doesn’t feel good...and I know I’m not...experienced but I’m starting to...think I’m not one for foreplay.” 

He stopped all at once, willing to put an end to anything whether it be she wanted to stop all of this or move onto the next thing. “I’ll do whatever you command.” He winked.

She rolled her eyes and made a show of it. “Your needs matter too. What do you want though?”

“I want you to get what you want,” he threw right back at her, putting half his focus on sliding her panties down her legs.

“You’re way too damn kind,” she grumbled, a flush staining her cheeks at her exposure. “Are you sure you’re ready though? Like are you...over there?” She glanced down, her blush deepening.

He put his bottom half against her, the slight friction enough to undo him, but he put in restraint. “Does it feel like I’m ready?”

Her jaw dropped, and she made a chill. “Uh...y-yeah. Obviously.”

He cringed for a second from teasing her. Her nerves has to be at a high since she was going into unknown territory. He should probably be more considerate. He kissed her forehead, propping himself up fully and moving off the bed towards his suitcase.

She sat up. “What are you doing?”

“Getting this,” he said, taking out a wrapper from the front pocket of his suitcase. “It’s probably ideal to use these right?” He took out the condom from the wrapper as he rejoined her on the bed.

“When did you-”

“I’ve always had them on hand just in case. You had to know as much that there was always a chance I could change my mind at any given moment.” It was Tohru's message to him, to always be prepared to change your mind tomorrow because you'll never know what you'll want a month, year, or even ten years down the line. As long as he continued evolving...

She furrowed her brows, watching with astonishment as he put it on. “I thought you weren’t ready for the longest time. You made that clear.”

“But I also knew that I was in love with you. And love can make you make rash decisions that contradict your words sometimes. That’s what I’ve heard.” He took ahold of her thighs and settled them on either side of him.

Her eyes softened like they always did when he told her he loved her. “I don’t know. I’m kind of glad you left me waiting. It put me in anticipation.”

“Well, I won’t make you wait a moment longer now,” he whispered. He felt her nod just as he kissed her, calming her to the best of his abilities. He reached down and stoked her once, pleased and surprised to already find her damp. It’d make it easier, and he found his own solace in that.

He guided himself into her gradually, and with each inch, her nails dug further into his biceps. However, she didn’t give much of a verbal response when he was settled completely inside her. She pulled away from the kiss and sighed, her eyes squeezed shut.

“Are you-?”

“Don’t. I don’t want you to worry. I’m fine. Just…” she groaned, rocking her hips against his once, which elicited a harsh breath from him. “Just move. Holy shit…”

He rested his head into the crook of her neck so she couldn’t make fun of his goofy smile again. He couldn’t ask for a better partner, someone who was so accepting, understanding, and open to such an uncharted concept as this. 

He took hold of her waist, moving once to test how much she could really take. She tended to always take on more than she could handle, and he didn’t want to go all in only to leave her with regrets because she wasn’t as prepared as she thought. 

She only blinked up at him after he lifted his head, a serenity to her that he so rarely saw. It took a lot for her to be calm for long periods of time. His fluttering butterflies went off at the idea that he could make her feel this much peace for once. This was going far better than he expected.

He thrusted again, keeping up a momentum this time that grew more graceful with time. He made a deep moan that she smiled at, and he hoped she wasn’t doing so because he sounded weird. But he couldn’t contain it either way. She felt so incredible, just as he had expected, if not more so.

She circled her arms around his back and held his shoulders, her toes curling into the sheets. “I...I should’ve known...you’d be this good. You’re kind of naturally passionate,” she breathed out in a whisper. 

“Th-thanks,” he struttered. He could hardly speak, it was a wonder she could. “I’m feeling...a bit vulnerable.”

“Don’t be,” she said.

He stopped so he could hear her properly, buried all the way into her in a way that made her gasp briefly. 

“I want you to feel comfortable with me,” she continued, raising her head to him. “So make those sexy little noises. I fucking love it.” 

He wasn’t sure if he’d call them sexy. He didn’t think anything about him was so. But if she loved it...he wouldn’t hold anything back. He got back into his rhythm, and she rewarded him with soft sighs that he returned with his own. He touched her hip, transiting to that spot just above where he entered her and stroking it. 

She cried out, and he halted in case he was hurting her. But she shook her head. “Again…”

He smirked, flicking his thumb along it once more, then worked it up to a constant brush.

She shook beneath him, grasping for his neck and pulling him forward so his lips landed on hers. It was a lot of multitasking, rubbing her assortment of nerves, moving within her, and kissing her. But he managed to make it work. And he miraculously found what she liked quickly. 

She brushed her tongue along his lips as she spoke. “I’m going to..can’t take it,” she panted.

“It’s alright,” he whispered. He grabbed her hands and held them on either side of her head, a fire lighting up at his core that was connected to that memory of so long ago, one that he once again didn’t like to think about. But it only felt right this time. 

He gently sunk his teeth into her neck while he released. His shuttering form mixed with hers as her climax followed. She clung to him, and he’d never been held so tightly before, not even by her. It made him fuzzy. It was an embrace he wanted to last.

As if reading his mind, she kept a hold of him even after the high was over. “Yeah, worth waiting for.”

“I...hoped so,” he panted. He hadn’t overexerted himself, but he did feel like he ran a few miles. 

“You better watch out though. You’ll get me addicted to you.” She laid back down, very unbecomingly sticking her tongue out at him.

He nodded, making an uneven chuckle. “That’s okay. We’ll have plenty of more times...I promise.” So many more times that would be filled with nothing other than contentment. It’s what he always wanted.


	3. Yuki x Machi: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machi begins to believe that she's not pretty enough for Yuki to be attracted to her. Yuki shows through action how untrue that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy nanowrimo! I should be able to get out a lot of fics this month since I'm just working on fics for nano this year. Hoping to write 50k words this month even though it's a reach for me. :(((
> 
> I started this oneshot back in February but I stopped in the middle of it because I started working on something else, then I completely forgot it existed until recently. So I returned to it and finally finished it! It's been through a lot of neglect but it's here at last..
> 
> I covered my process of finishing this one in my first nano vlog of the year which is on my YouTube: Miss Mady~
> 
> Twitter and Instagram: @kyosomastan

She burrowed into the corner of the couch, having been left hot and bothered for the umpteenth time. She had the inclination to beg Yuki to stay if she didn’t care about his academic well being. He needed school. It was important to him, and she wouldn’t deny him that just to satisfy her own needs.

He had evening classes while she had completed her day of school that Friday. She came straight to his apartment after school, as she did most days. Her mother didn’t care whether or not she was home, so she wouldn’t care if she spent more time with her boyfriend; a boyfriend that she doubted her mom even knew she had because she showed that much little interest in her life. 

Oftentimes, she came to his apartment, using the key he had given her, to find the place empty. She would try as patiently as she could to wait for him to get back, occupying herself by watching reruns of Mogeta, engrossing herself in a young adult book, or catching up on homework. It was 9 oclock at night, and she couldn’t find the motivation to distract herself with anything else. She just wanted him.

That was all she had set her mind to lately. And the funny thing is, she’d never had these feelings before. She’d never felt the need to pleasure herself just to get herself off from the daydreams she’s had about him. All she wanted was for him to ravish her body with as much love as he already showed her. She wanted that love to transfer into something physical. It’s not like he didn’t touch her. He would slide his arm around her shoulders while they were on the couch watching tv. He would rest his hand on her knee. He would hug her, something he never used to do because of the curse, which she was still wrapping her head around after three months of knowing about it. But she wanted more. Weren’t they at that stage in their relationship where they could do more?

All she had to do was ask. But she had never voiced her sexual desires before for one because she’s never had them, but because it was also embarrassing. She felt like she’d rather be forced to keep her room clean for a year than to ask Yuki to have sex with her. It made her blush just thinking about it.

She looked at the clock, and at that exact moment, the door opened, and he came in. She jumped up and turned off the tv that had been merely background noise as she was lost in thought. “You’re back.”

“I’m home,” he said, yawning a moment later. “And I’m tired. Sorry. I wanted to visit with you tonight.”

“I can stay over,” she said, standing and joining him by the door. “If you want me to.”

He set his school bag next to the coat hanger, then lazily moved his arms around her. She smiled while her face was turned away from him, holding him back and getting a whiff of his sweet cologne that had a slight musky scent.

“Please stay over. I want to fall asleep next to you tonight,” he mumbled.

She chuckled. “You’re such a creep when you’re exhausted.”

“I think you mean to say I’m more in love.” He loosened his grip, and she followed him to his bedroom. 

“Pardon me, then. You’re more of a romantic.” And she wouldn’t have it any other way. She fell in love with him whenever he was romantic with her. But it was his real side, and by real, she meant his sassy side, that made her fall deeper in love with him. He only ever showed that side to her as far as she knew.

“Shut up and get in bed,” he mumbled, stripping off his shirt. She had to do all she could to fight off the arousal sizzling inside her. She blushed hard and turned her gaze away as he turned off the lights.

Safe in the darkness, she took off her school uniform, starting with her skirt then her blazer, leaving her in a bra and panties. She fished through her school bag for her silk nightgown and slipped it over her head.

She crawled into bed beside him and he enclosed her in his embrace. At this angle, she could perfectly nuzzle her face into the crook of his shoulder. Her finger circled around his chest, coaxing him to touch her as well. She couldn’t bring herself to ask him too.

But, as usual, he didn’t take the hint. “There is something I wanted to ask you,” he said.

“Hmm? What?”

“I’m going to a party at one of my classmates dorms tomorrow night. They said it’d be okay if I bring you. I know you’re not into parties-“

“I’m not,” she said sternly, looking up at him. 

“But,” he continued. “My friends really want to meet you. And they’re so nice. They understand your anxieties when it comes to interacting with others.”

Part of her wanted to smack him for sharing such personal information about her. But she also was comforted since they understood. “Will there be a lot of people there?”

“Twenty at the most. So nothing too crazy,” he replied, his hold on her strengthening.

“I guess so,” she mumbled. “I don’t want to stay long though.”

“Great,” he said. She could faintly make out his smile in the dark. His eyes closed. “That makes me so happy.”

She fidgeted in his grasp. “Um, I wanted to ask you something too…” she stalled. She had to at some point. Might as well be now.

“Hm?” He groaned.

“I want...I want you to..” She took so long to get the words out that it was too late. His soft snores told her so.

She sighed and turned over on her side away from him, hugging the pillow. Tomorrow...after the party. It would happen. She’d get the courage to tell him that she wanted him. She wouldn’t wait a day more. 

* * *

She wasn’t sure how to dress for these things. She’d never been to a party besides the ones her parents made her go to. At company parties, she had to dress modestly. She wasn’t versed on the criteria for college parties.

She settled on her usual casual clothes, a fitted t-shirt with a pleated shirt, and hoped she didn’t stand out for underdressing. 

Yuki was meeting her at her house. When she heard the doorbell, she hurried to the foyer before her mother could answer it, putting on her coat as she made her way there. Her mother was in her study, presumably assuming that Machi would take it. 

A young man was before her in a dark grey coat and black jeans. He was dressed a tad more fancier than usual, which made her feel even more underdressed. He was so inviting. The dark clothes made his snowy skin stand out more than usual. As her impure thoughts commenced, she blushed and hid it by looking down so her hair covered her face.

“Hi. Why are you looking so unsettled?” he asked.

“It’s just...do I look okay?” She looked up and gestured to her chest.

“Perfect,” he replied, smiling and grabbing her hand. “I wouldn’t change a thing. If you’re ready, should we go?”

She nodded, trailing behind him with gentle footsteps. They stood at the curbside bus stop down the block from her house. All the while, she kept admiring him. Yuki was undeniably handsome and had the prince look going for him, even if she knew him to be as unprincely as they could get. She wondered what his classmates thought of him. Were they like his fan club in high school? Or maybe they were worse. Whatever the reason, even if they loved him for reasons that were completely based on a fabricated ideology of him, she didn’t like the thought of girls being all over him. She hated being jealous even more, so she was at a loss.

She figured she’d have to see for herself how the girls acted around him that night.

The ride to the campus only took ten minutes at the most. He’d specifically wanted to go to school close to home. Not because he wanted to be close to his family, but because he wanted to be close to her. She scolded him for choosing a school in town just so he could see her every day, but he’d said it was also the school he’d been set on for years. She chose to believe him, if only so her mind wouldn’t fixate on the possibility that he sacrificed a better education just because of her.

The campus was dark and vacant, only lit by a streetlight at every other corner. The dorm buildings were a lot more lively. Students came to and from the buildings, leaving towards the parking lots or heading to the sidewalks towards downtown. She daydreamed briefly about what it must be like to go on a night out. She’d never done such a thing. Then again, she was still too young to. 

He took her hand and pulled her towards the sliding doors of one of the buildings. “You can get lost in a place like this.”

She nodded. “It’s huge.” Almost as big as the Sohma estate, which she’d only seen as they passed it. 

The room was on the first floor. The loud music and voices that came from behind the door made her a bit weak in the knees. He held her hand more securely, as if he could sense her unease, and looked back at her with his comforting grin. “Just stay by me. You’ll do great,” he said before knocking on the door.

She didn’t know about that, but she’d try to be in the best mood only so he would have a good time. This was his thing. She was a guest. She wanted him to have this, especially since he was often doing more for her than she did for him.

The door opened, revealing kids that couldn’t be much older than her. She looked over the place as Yuki pulled her in. There was no dancing, thank God. She couldn’t dance and she didn’t want to be forced to dance. 

She stood behind him, letting go of his hand and holding onto his arm as some of the group greeted him. Only after did they notice her. 

“Oh, it’s Machi!” one of the guys said. He was Yuki’s closest new friend. She’d seen him a few times, but she remembered his name was Suki. It was such a simple name, but she always loved the sound of it. He’d visit Yuki at his apartment often while she was there. She was glad to know at least one other face.

She greeted him with solely a smile and a nod.

“Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Machi,” Yuki said to them, sounding so proud. It made her hide further behind him.

“She’s very cute,” one of the guys said. “And so shy. It’s alright. We’re probably the most chillest group on this campus.”

Her version of chill was very different from this. But she trusted Yuki’s friends to be nice. “Okay,” she mumbled.

“Would you like a drink? We have beer,” Suki asked, going towards the kitchen.

She slowly let go of Yuki and followed. “Just water.”

“That we also have,” he said with a laugh even though it wasn’t particularly funny. “What about Yuki?” he called while gathering two glasses from the upper cabinet. She assumed he lived here.

“Water for me too,” Yuki answered.

She was surprised he didn’t choose a beer. Even if he didn’t drink alcohol at home, he seemed like the type that would have one while out, particularly with all the school obligations he had as president of his class yet again, he could use a way to relax. But he was also responsible. 

Suki handed her a glass of iced water then gave Yuki the other one. She stopped midestep after she turned and found him surrounded by girls. They were beautiful, worthy of being models. Most of them seemingly weren’t afraid to show themselves off. They wore dresses or skirts that clung to them, and totally rocked it. She looked down at herself in her outfit that made her look like a seventeen-year-old grandmother. She could never pull off something like that. She could never achieve that amount of beauty.

She wouldn’t care about looking like them if it wasn’t for Yuki effortlessly conversing with them, looking over each of them with a smile. He was nice to everyone, she knew. But it hit differently when he was with other girls. She knew girls would easily take that as a sign of flirtation, even if he didn’t mean it to come off that way. Or did he?

She was aware of how loyal he was, and she believed he wouldn’t leave her for something so shallow as being attracted to a pretty girl. But she knew he wouldn’t be able to help thinking of how beautiful they are. He might not even be able to help desiring them. And they had to have far more confident and attractive personalities than she had.

Maybe that’s why he unconsciously turned down her coaxing into intimacy because she didn’t look or act like them. Maybe...no, surely. That had to be it. She put her water glass on the kitchen island, disregarding it as she went to him, squishing through the girls. She pulled at his hand and hid her face against his arm.

His grip on her hand stiffened. “Machi? Is something wrong?”

It was a moment of defeat knowing she was ruining his night. She swore she wouldn’t be a burden like she typically was, but she had failed. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down,” one of the girls said. 

She sounded so sweet that Machi had a few moments of remorse for feeling jealous of her.

“No. I said I’m fine.”

“Okay, don’t worry. We won’t stay long. Just stay by me,” Yuki said, putting his arm around her. She was content that he could do such a simple thing as hold her without the curse hindering it because she needed that at the moment. She wouldn’t bring herself to admit it though.

As promised, they only stayed about an hour more before heading home. Yuki didn’t bring up her behavior until they were through the door. “I understand how anxious you get around people, but I’ve never seen you nearly break down like that. Are you sure you’re alright?”

She knew she’d have to admit it. Yuki could get really stubborn, much to the disbelief of others. He would draw it out of her. “Those girls were making me uneasy,” she muttered, stealthy walking to his bedroom and throwing her coat to the corner of the room. Even for Yuki, the room was too clean, and she had the inkling to go back to old habits and destroy it.

“Why?” His voice grew clearer as he followed her into the room and turned on the lights. “They’re nice, and they’re my friends.”

“They were so close to you.” She gritted her teeth, wanting to keep the words to herself but at the same time she had to let him know...that he was hers. Yet at the same time, she couldn’t exude that same confidence enough to face him. She kept her back in his view. “They looked no different than that club of yours from high school. They’re beautiful, and they clearly want you. Why would you want to be with me when you can have them?”

“What..?” he started but apparently retracted his question as he thought it over. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was disgusted with her after this. Jealousy was an ugly thing, something he had to deal with with his fanclub. The last thing he wanted was probably to have to deal with it with his girlfriend too.

She put her arms around herself, beginning to close herself off to him. But he held her from behind before she fully could. Her head hit where it reached his shoulder, and she looked up to find the tip of his chin. 

“I don’t want them. I never will. I just want you,” he said, his whisper hitting her ear right where she subconsciously wanted it to.

That didn’t do much to satisfy her. She slugged her shoulders. “It’s not just that. It’s me.” She stepped out of his arms and finally faced him. “I feel like you _don't_ want me. I’ve been trying to get you to touch me for weeks, Yuki.” She tried her best to push away embarrassment. This needed to be said because obviously hinting wasn’t enough. “But you either are too frustratingly naive to pick up on it, or you just don’t want me.”

He looked down at the hardwood floor. His blush was so prominent. It was answer enough. She knew his naivety was a recurring thing with him. She should have thought that through before accusing him of not wanting her.

She sighed while grimacing. “I’m sorry-”

“No, don’t. I’m sorry. I didn’t know that’s what you wanted. I should have been smart enough to pick up on it.”

She shook her head, making her hair fall in her face. “I should’ve asked for it outright instead of sending subliminal messages. I’m just...embarrassed.”

“Where does that leave me?” He looked up again and had a little nervous smile. “I get embarrassed about it too. I don’t know how to go about these things. You’re my first relationship. I’ve never been at this step with anyone. I’m a total rookie. But…” He took her hand and stroked each individual finger. “I have wanted you like that. I just couldn’t find a way to voice to you how I wanted it either. But I have thought about it. I didn’t know if you wanted to take this slow though.”

Hell no. It was going too slow. She had wanted him on her since last month. “No. We’ve taken this slow enough.” She briefly rolled her eyes. After he stroked her pinkie, she put her hand in his. “It’s unbelievable that you’d be attracted to someone as plain as me.”

“Plain? Are you comparing yourself to those girls? Don’t,” he said sternly. “You’re your own kind of beautiful. I’m so attracted to you, Machi. Otherwise I wouldn’t have just said that I wanted you.”

Her hand left his and trailed up his arm, slowly shaking her head. “Actions speak louder than words and right now you need to shut up.” 

When she raised her head, she saw that familiar switch in him that went off only around her. His smirk was menacing, and it meant she was in for it. How badly she wanted to be. 

His lips were on hers before she could think of making the first move. She wanted him to be the one to do it anyway. Whereas their kisses had been mere pecks before, there was an undeniable passion this time. He kissed her like he was taking his last breaths, and she kissed him like they were running out of time. It was an in depth exploration of the feeling that was new to them but somehow familiar. It made her feel like the rest would come effortlessly. 

She already wanted his clothes off so badly that she was absentmindedly tugging at the collar of his jacket. His hands went to hers and held them, and for a moment, she was afraid he was stopping her. He was, but it was so he could unbutton his jacket himself. 

She abruptly stopped the kiss so that he could work on undressing. She took the liberty to pull his shirt off. She was met with his stark white skin, the part of him that she found to be most beautiful. He reminded her of a porcelain doll in that way, not only because of his pale skin but because of how fragile he is. She always treated his heart as something to take care of, although she came off as jokingly mean spirited with him. But it was always in good fun and rather, it was her love language.

He was pulling off her shirt immediately after she discarded his shirt to the cold floor. She didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about him seeing her naked. He was moving so fast. _So much for continuing to take things slow._

She took off her bra herself since she could imagine it would take a lot of trouble for him to do it, then she tossed it aside. She backed up until her bottom hit the bed then lifted her lower half so he could take off her skirt. His hands were shaking as he pulled off the fabric, and she had to hold herself back from making fun of how nervous he was like she usually did. Often he got worked up for no reason, but he had good reason to for this. She was just as nervous and had no room to talk.

All that aside, he got on top of her with approximate certainty. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and she thought, _Finally_. 

Her hands moved slower as they undid his pants no matter how bad she wanted him already. She became agonizingly aware that she was falling behind on him in confidence, and she never took well on losing to him in anything. 

As each slow moment passed by, she got closer to unraveling him. Like unwrapping a gift, which it was in itself. She saw him at last, and she couldn’t fathom how he was already hard. She hadn’t done anything. “How...is it like this?” She looked up at him after asking and bit back a laugh at his bashful blush.

“You’re naked in front of me so..” He shrugged one slim shoulder.

It was incomprehensible how someone like her could make a guy react like that, but she didn’t want to question it anymore. Yuki wouldn’t be here with her like this if he wasn’t attracted to her, and he was showing it enough.

While she was lost in that thought, he was taking off her underwear. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, feeling like such a child for doing so. She wished she could be more mature about this and less embarrassed. Maybe that meant she wasn’t ready whether or not she wanted it.

“I would really love it if you looked at me.” His whisper went into her ear, drawing her out of her spiral of internal questions. She turned her gaze to him as he requested and found him with a smile that was weak but sincere. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes,” she huffed even though she wasn’t out of breath whatsoever. “This is just very new to me.”

“You know it’s new to me too. We’re in it together.” As if he needed that confirmation to touch her again, he put a gentle hand on her belly and moved it down. “I promise I won’t waste time-”

“President,” she muttered and clenched her teeth. She called him that only when he was teasing or irritating her, and he called for it, because his hand was moving unbearably slow. 

His grey eyes blinked a few times and his smile turned crooked. “Don’t be like that. You didn’t let me finish. I need to get you ready first.” His hand dipped lower and she tried not to tense. He carefully pressed his lips to her cheek. “I really don’t want you to hurt too much.”

It was so sweet that she couldn’t find a reason to argue with it. She would also prefer not to hurt too much, so if this was a necessary step, she’d take it. 

It was easy not to mind it because his fingers were a blissful treat as they spread her and explored the crevices of her that her pathetic hands have only attempted to go. 

She nodded, making sure he knew this was fine. It was more than okay. If his hand felt incredible, she couldn’t comprehend how much better his dick would. She sunk her hands into his comforter and gripped it the moment his finger slid into her. 

He moved it slowly, but it was still enough to send her into pleasure she’d only dreamed of experiencing. She tensed around him without meaning to, and he stopped. She made a whimper that she instantly regretted not controlling. “Why’d you stop?” she demanded.

He grinned, and she was getting increasingly antsy from it. “I can’t have you coming yet. And you’re wet enough anyway.” He took his hand away, and the absence was more clear than anything she felt. 

She shifted her hips, aching for something there. “You’re such a bastard.”

“I’m sorry.” He leaned himself up and back over her, pushing her legs apart again with his knee. “I promise I won’t tease you anymore. I love you,” he added to tie it all together.

It worked on her, additionally because she knew what came next would likely feel even better. “I love you too,” she replied before sighing. “I’ll love you more if you don’t make me wait anymore.”

He cringed and shook his head. “Then you’re probably going to hate me now. I almost forgot.” He lifted himself off of her and reached into the dresser drawer beside the bed.

She fought the urge to groan. “Forgot what?”

He returned to her with a wrapper in hand. “This. Before you ask, I’ve had them for about a month just in case this happened.”

As he unwrapped it, she was aware she had to have the most silly surprised expression. “You’ve always wanted this?”

“What did I tell you?” He got the condom on and settled between her legs once again. “We were both just too stupid to tell each other what we wanted. Maybe we should work on the communication thing.”

“Yeah, maybe.” She bit her lip, reaching down and feeling the entire length of him before positioning him at her entrance. “I’d rather not talk right now though.”

“I know.” He smirked before settling into her without warning. It was an instant reaction for her to hold onto his shoulders as if her whole being depended on it. It was painful for a good minute, and she wished she could make that less obvious, but she closed her eyes and dug her nails into his skin.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

She found him frowning when she opened her eyes again. She would rather not hear it. “It’s not your fault so don’t. I already feel fine,” she whispered back. She pulled him down and clung to him. The smell of him made her feel even better, the same smell of his cologne that she recognized every time he came home from school while she was there waiting for him. 

“Good,” he responded against her ear and tested her out by making one gentle move of his hips. 

She buried her face against his neck and smiled, her light moans becoming more difficult to control as he kept moving. She thought there was no way he could exceed her expectations, but this was everything she’d only dreamed of. She thought nothing he could do would be perfect. Everyone knew him as the guy who could do no wrong, who was naturally good at everything. She thought different, that he wasn’t as flawless as people find themselves believing. That was true, until she discovered how he could do this. 

He made every move in a perfect rhythm, and he hit parts of her she didn’t even know were possible to reach. When he reached deeper, she arched her back, wanting to feel more of him right there. 

He caught on and thrusted faster. She felt herself sinking into the bed, making a mark there, and she hoped whenever he laid there, he thought of her like this, right on that spot. Because she was his, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. It was an evident satisfaction to her that none of those girls would ever have him like this.

Her thoughts turned to mush as he went on. She paid all her attention on the beautiful moans he made that sounded heavenly on his already ethereal voice. Her gaze landed on his eyes, and her own closed halfway. She fought to keep them open throughout her pleasure because she had to see him just like this, especially when he came undone. 

He was fighting to keep going. She could tell in the way his brows pinched together. “I can’t…” he huffed.

“Then let it go. It’s fine.” She reached up and pushed his fringe back behind his ear. It was undeniable that he was going to beat her at how long he could last. She was getting closer with each stroke he made inside her. “Yuki..”

That sly grin reappeared and even at the peak of her pleasure, she cocked her head and pursed her lips, mentally saying, _Don’t ruin it._

“Say it again,” he whispered, pushing her bangs back in the same motion she made. 

She relaxed her face again and sighed both in annoyance and satisfaction, but ended it with a tiny smile. “Yuki,” she repeated in only a voice a tad louder than a whisper.

In the middle of his moan, he clucked his tongue, which was a talent itself. “Can’t hear you.”

“Fucking President,” she groaned, moving her hand from his cheek to his shoulder, inches away from manhandling his neck.

“Yes, you are fucking the president. You...don’t have to...be so obvious,” he retorted, but it was a weak attempt at a comeback since he was still moaning throughout it. 

She couldn’t say she wasn’t either, because he was moving faster than he already was before. “Yuki,” she finally said again.

He smiled, letting her bangs fall back down and touching his forehead to hers. “There it is.”

His thrusts became nonstop, and she couldn’t hold out for a moment longer. Her arms wrapped around his back and one nail drifted across his skin in a thin line. “Yuki, oh my god!” she yelled out as he had told her to. It was as much as she could say before she contracted around him then let herself go and out of the little orgasms she’d had in her lifetime, this was the best.

It wasn’t too much longer until he followed after her, and she took great pleasure out of causing him to make the most pleasant groan she’d ever heard from him. It ringed in her ear a sound she would always remember. 

“I love you so much,” he mumbled as he started to slowly settle down, his movements coming to a stop. “Despite how bratty you’ve been throughout all of this.”

“Bratty? You were testing me,” she sighed. Her breath wasn’t coming back as quickly as she wanted it to. She laid there limp, a sorry sight for someone who was trying to put up a fight. “I would’ve liked for that to be a little more romantic.”

He lifted his head and traced her brow. “We’ll have plenty of more times to make it romantic. They say the first time isn’t always the best anyway.” He pulled away from her and got up to discard the condom in the bathroom.

She sat up, perplexed as to how this guy who was just embarrassed about the idea of seeing her naked minutes later found out that first times don’t always go well. “Where the hell did you hear that from?”

When he came back, he looked as if he saw a cat, which she knew he hated. “My brother.”

 _Should've known_. She snorted and laid back down. “That figures.” She curled up beside him as he settled into bed. She made it clear that she wasn’t leaving. And this would probably be their best impromptu sleepover ever. “I love you too. Thank you.” She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat at a smooth rhythm. 

He shifted her hair over her shoulder and let it fall through his fingers. “If you take anything from that,” he started, and she could hear that smile in his voice. “I want you to know how beautiful you are.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
